Hooked
by Jasmine St. James
Summary: Wendy Darling is twenty-five now and has been living the life of a pirate with her best friend, Sloane. Sloane is determined to find Neverland and become a legend. After a storm one night, they find a hidden portal to Neverland. There Sloane meets the dangerously handsome Captain Hook. Wendy finds Peter Pan has also grown up and is now capable of love. Cover art by Victoria Frances


NOTE: I PICTURE WENDY AND SLOANE TO LOOK MORE LIKE CHARACTERS FROM A VICTORIA FRANCES PICTURE. IN MY EYES WENDY DOES NOT LOOK ANYTHING LIKE SHE DOES IN THE DISNEY MOVIE OR IN THE 2003 MOVIE. SAME GOES WITH PETER PAN; I IMAGINE HIM TO LOOK MORE LIKE A HUNTER FROM A ROMANCE NOVEL. THE ONLY CHARACTER WHO I'VE TAKEN FROM THE 2003 MOVIE IS JASON ISAACS AS CAPTAIN HOOK.

* * *

Sloane felt herself being pulled down. Above her she heard thunder and saw lightning breaking across the sky. But, as she was pulled down, the sky slowly disappeared. All she saw now was the distorted view of the ocean around her. The air quickly left her lungs and she struggled to breathe. With all her might, Sloane tried to swim back to the surface. For a moment she thought she would make it, but she was pulled back down. Her lungs burned for air and she panicked, knowing she would drown.

As she was dragged to the ocean floor, her chest felt like a heavy weight was crushing it and would cause her body to shatter. As darkness slowly surrounded her, Sloane knew she was dying. She floated in place, not moving in the pitch black ice water. Was she finally dead? Was this what it was like to have her soul separated from her body? Was she fated to float in a cold limbo for the rest of eternity? Perhaps it was what she deserved. After all, she _had _been a pirate and her list of crimes could stretch on for a mile. Including murder.

_Sloane._

Her name whispered passed her, but it didn't sound like a voice. It sounded more like a wave hitting shore near her.

_Sloane._

Sloane tried to find where the whisper was coming from, but she couldn't see anything. She reached out her hands and began feeling around for anything solid. But, all she felt was the water.

_Sloane._

She started swimming, following the whisper. In the distance she saw a faint white light. She swam towards it. At first it seemed like it was moving away from her and she would never reach it.

Finally, just as her limbs were too tired to carry on, she reached the light. To her relief, she realized it was a cave. She pulled herself up to the surface, coughed out some water and took in a big gulp of air.

Sloane's relief was short-lived, however, when she remembered she was still trapped. She looked around, but there was nothing but the stone wall surrounding her. But, then, as Sloane looked more carefully, she realized there was a small patch of sand. She swam over to it and collapsed onto the land, grateful to be out of the water.

"What now?" she asked out loud.

_Sloane._

Sloane bolted up right. She looked around and saw a tunnel behind her. She walked over it and realized it was very narrow- barely big enough for her to fit inside. She got to her knees and carefully started crawling through it. The further she went the narrower the tunnel became. Sloane wasn't sure how far she had gone, but eventually the tunnel became too narrow and she could barely move. Just up ahead she could see the source of the light. It was a blinding white light coming from an opening. Sloane struggled to keep moving, but got stuck just an arm's length away. She reached out through the light and her hand felt something made of steel reaching back to her. It was thin and cold, but it seemed to be pulling her through the white light.

"Sloane!"

Sloane's eyes flew open. It took a moment for her vision become less disoriented. She looked around and realized she was in her quarters. Her best friend, Wendy Darling, was sitting on the bed beside her.

It was only a dream. Of course it was. Sloane had been having the same dream every night for the last week. She didn't know what it meant; all she knew was it left her breathless as if she had just been under water.

"Sloane," Wendy repeated. "Are you all right?"

Sloane had grown up on pirate ships; her father was a pirate and it was in her blood. Wendy, however, grew up in a refined family in London. When Wendy turned eighteen she decided she wanted to have adventures and write a book about them. She left home came to the docks. Sloane and her crew had just stopped there for supplies. Wendy pleaded with Sloane to let her join her, but Sloane, who was also eighteen at the time, was hesitant. Sloane's father had died just a couple months before and Sloane had taken over his ship, but all of the other pirates ridiculed her and said a woman could never be a captain. Sloane wanted so badly to prove herself and she didn't think bringing an aristocrat princess aboard would help her reputation any.

But, Wendy was a talker. She talked and talked- mostly about a place called Neverland where no one grew up. This intrigued Sloane. If she discovered a place where no one ever aged, it would make her a legend and make all other pirates respect her. She brought Wendy aboard only to later find out that the only way to get to Neverland was to fly using pixie dust. Sloane was disappointed and angry that she had fallen for Wendy's childish story. But, the more stories Wendy told about it and the more she insisted it was real, Sloane found herself believing this Neverland island was real. And she was knew if there was an island anywhere in the world, she could find it; even without pixie dust.

The years went by and no luck; they still hadn't found Neverland. This only made Sloane more determined. But, it made Wendy sad.

"Grown-ups aren't allowed in Neverland and we're twenty-five now," Wendy told her a few days ago when Sloane plotted a course to sail straight towards the second star on the right.

Now, Wendy sat beside Sloane, tapping her fingers against one of her leather bound journals she always carried with her so she could accurately document their adventures. Her blue eyes were fixed on Sloane's and Sloane felt slightly self conscious.

For the most part, Sloane looked like any other twenty-five-year-old woman; she was of average height, had a fit body, a slightly above average breast size, pale skin and dark brown, almost black, hair. The one thing that stood out about her was her eyes. Her left eye was dark brown, but her right eye was purple. She had been born like that and it cause people to stare at her whenever they saw her. When she was a little girl, everyone thought she was a freak. But now that she was an adult most people she came across were entranced and curious about her. Still, Sloane couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable whenever anyone stared at her for too long.

Wendy, however, was not looking at her like that. No, Wendy was staring at her expectantly; waiting for her to give her an honest response to her question about whether or not she was actually all right.

Sloane sighed and sat up. Her quarters were dark, with the exception of the small lantern Wendy had brought in. Sloane looked out the window and calculated that it was a few hours before dawn. She looked back at Wendy. "I had that same dream again," she finally told Wendy.

"About the tunnel?"

"Aye."

Wendy thought for a moment, the frowned. "I heard that a tunnel with a light at the end of it is usually used as a symbol for death."

Sloane nodded. "I've heard that as well. I've also heard that water in dreams represents sexual desire. Maybe it's a sign that I need to get lai-" Sloane stopped herself. She had to try to watch her language around Wendy. Even though Wendy had been sailing with pirates for the last seven years, she was still that same refined girl that Sloane first brought aboard the ship. "It's a sign that I need to lose my virginity before I die."

Wendy shook her head. "You won't until you're married."

Sloane wanted to question Wendy's confidence, but they both knew Wendy was right. Being the only female pirate has made Sloane the target of all the men's lust. She knew if she slept with just one of them, they would all try taking advantage of her. So, she remained chaste; the only purity left in Sloane.


End file.
